Stan x Kyle
by Wanda Wilson
Summary: Just as the tittle says. This is how I think they got together. My first fanfic so I hope you like! And, yes smutty scene at the end. (Two-shot).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't not own South Park all the credit goes to the brilliant creators of this show!

Warning: Contains Boy x Boy (duh!), Tons of cursing (I mean it's fucking South Park!), and Uke Kyle (that's just how I like it) don't like? Don't read! Everyone else lets begin!

- **Chapter one: Not So Super Best Friends**

It's been about 15 years of their friendship. Stan and Kyle have actually, if possible, grown closer. Stanly Marsh, other wise known as "Stan the every man", holds up this name now that he is in high school he is on the foot ball team and, pretty good looking and smart. Every girl wants to go out with him and every guy wants to be him. And, why not? He is tall, dark, and handsome. His super best friend on the other hand, Kyle Broflovski, he is short and terrible at sports. Though Kyle has a certain charm to him even if it is to look like a chick. However, he can live with it he is a black belt in karate and can kick fat ass' ass anytime any day.

"YOU'RE AN UNCLE FUCKAH!", the Terrance and Phillip alarm clock rang loud like a siren. The black haired boy jolted out of bed. His eyes darted across the room to the loud machine that resounded throughout the Marsh Household. Stan subconsciously knew he had less than nine point five second till-

"TURN IT OFF YOU FUCKTURD!", too late Shelly has already busted through the door with an 'I'm super fucking pissed look' on her face. "I HAD TO STAY UP LATE LAST NIGHT FOR THIS PROJECT THAT'S DUE TODAY AND I THOUGHT I COULD CATCH UP ON SLEEP. BUT, NOOO YOUR DUMBASS ALARM CLOCK HAD TO WAKE EVERYONE UP AT STUPID O'CLOCK IN THE FUCKING MORNING!", Shelly kept on ranting and screaming as Stan just yawned bored.

He was used to her screaming by now and so while terrifying it was still too early. He received a few bruises and then was on his way to the bathroom. He ran through the same cleaning procedure he did every morning. He pulled the white baseball tee over his head exposing his perfect tan abs. He slid his thumbs under his pants only stopping to smile. It was a sweet nostalgic smile as he remembered that he was wearing his Terrance and Phillip pajama pants.

"Bubby! Are you sick?", Mrs. Broflovski ran rampant around the breakfast table urging and pleading her son to eat. He was skinny and pale so like any mother, she was worried. Kyle only grumble because, he was not a morning person. As soon as he was done Kyle stretched and stood up from the table. Quietly excusing himself. He couldn't bare to see his little brother, now in elementary, stuff his face with pancakes.

He stumbled up the stairs and into the bathroom. Almost screaming at his impeccable bed head. He splashed his face with water waking himself up. He then started to unbutton his pajama shirt realizing he was wearing the Terrance and Phillip shirt left behind by his super best friend since the last time he slept over. Kyle yawned throwing it in the hamper making sure to make a mental note to return it to him.

He got dressed. Tying part of his hair into his ponytail I know, gaaayyyy! but he pulled it off. He put on some random green sweater and grabbed his green book bag. I guess you can tell that it was his favorite color. He kissed his mother good bye and waved to his father and little brother as he left the house. Now, in his way to school. He rode the bus. Along with his other friends and frenemy.

"Aye you fucking jew", speak of the devil. Kyle's face distorted into a frown then back to a smile as he choose to ignore the annoying fat tube of lard next to him and talk to his super best friend.

"Hey guys! So um do you wanna hang out at my house today?", Kyle kept smiling even though Eric was screaming profanities. Kyle shivered as a gust of wind blew past him and he remembered he totally forgot his hat.

"Ugh. Shit it's cold", he silently whimpered. He was met with a bundle of warmness that seem to be the varsity letter jacket of Stan that he got for being a quarter back! (Even in his first year he is just that good!). Kyle's cheek turned rosy red as well as his nose and ears. And, that was the cute thing about him. He was sooo tsundere.

"I-it's ok...keep it for your girlfriend I don't want it.", Kyle's face turned another shade darker as he thought about what he said. He sounded like he was jealous. He looked to Stan to see his reaction and to his surprise it was a bit sad. 'Huh? Sad? Why would he care?', Kyle thought to himself probably reading into it more than needed.

"Aww Kyle is jealous of Stan's girlfriend! It's ok Kylie ill comfort you~", Kenny teased as he winked at Kyle. Making the Jew blush even harder (if possible) as he realized the word comfort meant something else to Kenny.

"Don't ignore me you day walkin jewrat!", Eric yelled.

"Shut up fat ass! Can't you see I don't care? Go fuck yourself!", this brought on their usual spew every morning as Cartman then spit out every profanity he could ever call a person. His face was so red they may have had to make a whole new shade. The bus pulled up and Kyle quietly step passed him. Making sure to step on, or more like stomp on, the fat boy's shoe. Eric grunted getting ready to yell some more but, was stopped by Kenny who just mumbled something.

"I hate you Kenny.", Eric retorted.

Anyway, on the bus since they were the first stop Kyle and Stan usually say together at the front. And, so they did. Together they would talk about everything and then again talk about absolutely nothing at all. They never minded though. Because, Wendy usually sat with Bebe she was fine with Stan sitting with Kyle. Actually she always let him hang out with Kyle instead of her. You would swear Kyle was Stan's girlfriend (-err boyfriend?). This was alway the topic of their little lovers spat.

Upon, arriving at school everyone (meaning the whole South Park gang) had the following classes together: home room, gym, and lunch. So basically the whole bus went to first period home room. Small red neck mountain towns FTW! During class they apparently had a new kid in class but Kyle didn't pay him much mind. He was struck with a paper airplane. While, prepared to turn around and beat the shit out of Cartman he looked at the note and it was actually from Stan.

Hey could I still come over to chill?- Stan

Kyle looked over to Stan who was already starting at him out the corner of his eye. Kyle mouthed the words "Ok" and shook his head yes. From there on Kyle's day looked bright. He actually got through the day smiling?

'Finally! Just Stan and I! Alone...wait...wait a sec...what am I thinking!', engrossed in his own thought Kyle never noticed the fact that the teacher was calling him.

"Mr. Broflovski", the teacher called out.

"Y-yes!", Kyle sprung to his feet. 'Damn. I never zone out in class', he thought.

"I've asked you to read the next page", the teacher replied blankly.

"Oh...um yes...", Kyle blushed and sat back down. He looked over to Pip who was sitting next to him and quickly turning to the page. Then began to read. Pip shot him a look out the corner of his eyes. After Kyle finished reading, Pip mouthed the words "are you ok". Kyle blushed a little and gave him a grin. It was an obvious lie. Kyle wasn't alright he may have feeling for his friend.

Ok, ok no big deal right? But, he had a girlfriend! Meaning he was straight and Kyle so happened, last time he checked, to be male! He was in deep shit, how was he going to hang out with him today like nothing happened?

"Dude you never day dream in class.", Stan states.

"Yeah...I've just had a lot on my mind", Kyle blushed praying to God Stan didn't asks him what he had on his mind. He just can't bring himself to say that he has the hots for his super best friend.

"Hey dude, I'm gonna stop by Wendy's house so I'll be by a little later ok?", Stan points in the direction of said girlfriends house. Even though, he said it like a question he really wasn't asking for permission. All Kyle could do was nod approvingly and wave. Holding back his jealousy. He was jealous she got to have him.

After getting to his house he did what he usually did once he got home. Do his homework, clean his room, and hang out with his little bro. He knew he wouldn't have a lot of time because it literally took around 20 minutes to get anywhere in South Park little mountain red neck towns FTW!

"Hey mom can Stan stay the night?", Kyle asked in his best 'I love you mom' voice. He fluttered his eyelashes and that was all it took.

"Tch, all right Bubby however, your brother, father and I are going to visit your aunt she is going to have a baby soon.", Mrs. Broflovski warned him that if he had a party he would be in a lot of trouble. 'I wonder if my son is gay...they always seem to be together...I can't get that kid out my house! He basically lives here!', she worried and walked away to put a few clothes away and soon every one left.

"Ok Bubby take care of your self and no parties, and don't stay up too late it's a school night, and I left food in the fridge, and I washed the clothes, and-", Sheila fidgeted and fussed over her son.

"Um..Sheila it's getting late. We need to go. Alright bye son!", Kyle's father grabbed his wife moving her to the car.

"And don't forget to brush your teeth...eat properly!", Mrs. Broflovski still fussing and yelling as she was being forced in the car. Kyle just stood there in the door and smiled at his psycho family as they drove off in their green minivan.

"Geezus", Kyle sighed as he closed the door. After just a few seconds the door bell rings.

"Mom. I'll be fine just go!", Kyle swings open the front door. He freezes realizing who it is. Stan. 'Oh shit'.

"How smooth Kyle", Stan smiles suppressing a laugh. He steps past Kyle into the Jewish house excusing himself.

"Stan. My parents aren't here so no need to be to polite.", Kyle said blankly. He only received a wide grin. Kyle returned it but, as soon as he looked away his face fell. 'What's wrong with him?', and that was the beauty of their friendship. They could tell when something was up.

"Ok in going to make some snacks you go pick out the movie.", Kyle decided to let Stan tell him, himself. He went into the kitchen gathering all sugary products like, soda and chips that his mother hid in various places. Kyle didn't mind doing this sort of thing. He considered himself a good host being that he always got snacks and provided something to do. Even if his guest was fatass. As he was getting them together he saw from the corner of his eyes two strong tan arms fall on both sides of him. Trapping him in between the body and the counter.

"Stan. I need to prepare the snacks please move.", Kyle sighed but, Stan was not budging. Actually he closed in even tighter lessening the space between the two of them. The red head wasn't having it though. He blushed furiously and attempted to whip around to face his so called super best friend who was molesting him in the kitchen no less!

"Look I don't know what your problem is but!-", Kyle was cut off as a pair of lips crashed down smashing their lips together. Butterflies flew in both of the boys stomachs as they shared their sweet charted kiss. Kyle's head was spinning and his face burned crimson red. He was kissing his super best friend. No, he was kissing Stan. His crush the one he figured out he liked today. He is actually kissing him!

"Ah wait Sta-", Kyle tried to stop Stan but was cut off once again by the taller male. This time however, with Kyle's mouth open it created an opportunity to exchange their sweet chaste kiss for a deeper more messier kiss. Stan grabbed one wrist in his hand. 'It's so small and cute I can wrap my whole hand around it', Stan thought as he grabbed the back of Kyle's head deepening the kiss. Sparks flew between the two childhood friends. Kyle reluctantly tried to push away from the dark hair boy with his tongue currently down his throat. The kiss was hot he couldn't breath. His knees grew weak and threatened to collapse under him. He turns his head for a breath. Bad choice, this only gave Stan easier access to his neck which he nibbled and sucked on.

"Ahhnn~", Kyle let out a long high pitch moan. He quickly grabbed his mouth covering it. 'Wait. What the hell was that!?', Kyle thought in disbelief he could not believe the noise he heard came from him. While Kyle was distracted Stan started groping his way down to the shorter boys pants.

"Wait! No! Stop!", Kyle struggled. It was all going so fast his senses were all heightened. His eyes were lidded half close. His breath was hard and he gasped every couple of seconds. Stan kept going not saying a word. 'No! I don't want it like this!', Kyle thought. He knew something was off with Stan why would he do this? Then Kyle did something he never thought he would ever need to do. He struck his so called super best friend.

"S-sorry.", Stan stuttered and stumbled back his eyes wide with a red mark on his cheek. Kyle slapped him. He then ran out the house muttering damn as he left. Leaving Kyle in the kitchen to slowly slide down to ground. His back pressed against the counter with a few tears rolling down his cheek.

"Shit", he muttered as the last thought he had was 'I'm in love with my super best friend'.

Author's note: Hello, this is my first fanfic so I hope I did well. If I didn't please let me know in the reviews how I can do better. If you did like again let me know in the reviews! Can you tell I just want you to review? Well do it! I apologize for any grammar mistakes I tried. And, thank you for reading!

P.S.

They are in their first year of high school. Also, if you have no idea what tsundere is um...well to put really simply it's like when Kyle gets all embarrassed and says something mean or cold to hide his feelings. For more correct info just search it up! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm homeless help me!

Warning: Contains Boy x Boy (duh!), Tons of cursing (I mean it's fucking South Park!), and SEX! yes S-E-X (that's just how I like it) don't like? Don't read! Everyone else lets begin!

**Chapter two: Be My...**

It's been a week since that incident in the Broflovski's kitchen. Stan sat with Kenny and Cartman at lunch. It was quiet and silent and both Kenny and Cartman were agitated.

"Listen faggot, when are you guys going to make up? its discussing how its been a week and your still like this!", Cartman said not in concern for his friend but, more like annoyed at the fact that he won't stop crying over Kyle.

"Yah dude, just tell us what happened", Kenny said trying to be concerned but was more into eating Stan's untouched lunch.

"Thanks for the support guys", Stan said sarcastically. He stood from the table and decided to go and try to talk to Kyle for the one hundredth time. Kyle was at the other side of the room. He sat at well, what we would label the 'uke' table. There sat Pip, Butters, Tweak, and now Kyle. Kyle didn't mind though. Even if sometimes Tweak sat with Craig, Kyle still had people to sit with. And, despite how he thought he actually enjoyed sitting with them. After one week they all became closer. They even have art class together which made Kyle happy.

Just when Kyle was thinking 'who needs Stan' until said boy showed up. Kyle only avoided his eyes pleading with Butters to get him to leave.

"Kyle-", Stan started but was cut off by Butters.

"Hey! K-Kyle! look um I have to I-I have to to Pee!", Butters blushed as he realized what he said. "Why don't you come with me?", Butters stuttered nervously rubbing his knuckles together. He grabbed Kyle's arm and they left for the bathroom. Stan stood there and sighed. He would never get to talk to him like this. Both Tweak and Pip looked at each other and followed them in.

"May I ask why you avoided Stan? I thought you guys were super best friends", Pip questioned politely. He didn't want Kyle to become offended by his nosiness it's not what a proper gentleman did.

"Well...last week...Stan...", Kyle hesitated. He looked around the bathroom to make sure they were the only ones there. "Stan kissed me", he whispered the last part. All the boys had a shocked and blushed face.

"He-ngh!- did?!", Tweak shivered. He needed his coffee now but, he stayed to help his friend out. Butters and Pip exchanged shocked looks at each other.

"Yes...", Kyle hesitated again as he was unsure if he wanted to spill out his secret. The secret that he actually loves his super best friend. He blushed.

"So wuh-what did ya do?", Butters leaned in pressing the question.

"Nothing.", Kyle answered blankly.

"Oh so you liked it?", Pip asked curiously.

"N-no! I didn't say that!", Kyle's face and ears turned bright red.

"Well- GAH!- i-if you didn't do a-anything ngh that means you like him...and if he kissed y-you that means he likes you!", Tweak surprised everyone. He was usually the king of misunderstandings and was usually the last to find out things especially if it concerned him.

"He doesn't like me...", Kyle's heart thumped at this realization. "How could he like me? I'm a guy plus he has a smart and hot girlfriend who is also a cheerleader!", Kyle grew jealous again. He so wished to be her. Everyone grew silent as they remembered that. Butters, Pip, and Tweak gave each other worried looks.

"W-well, I'm quiet sure that this will all be cleared up once you talk to him",Pip said as they walked out the bathroom back to the table. Stan wasn't standing there anymore. They all sat down till lunch was over.

"Yes...yes...we will be there soon...yes...ok we are leaving now...", Sheila was on the phone. She had an extremely worried look on her face. She continued to talk for a minute then hung up. The family was in the living room.

"Bubby!", she called frantically to her son. Her husband was running around grabbing things. "I need you to babysit Ike! I have to go see your aunt she is in the hospital having the baby!", she was so excited that she didn't notice that she had two different shoes on.

"Ok mom", Kyle answered bored as he was flipping through the TV channels.

"I left food in the fridge...take care of yourselves I'll be back in a few days! Um do you're homework!-", once again she was cut off but, this time by her son.

"Yah, yah don't let strangers in, only one friend at a time, no parties, love ya too", Kyle pushed his mother out the door. He waved as she, still frantic, got in the car.

After a while, Kyle was still watching TV. 'Nothing looks interesting it's all shit', Kyle thought. He couldn't enjoy anything. He turned the channel and it was two actors kissing. He blushed immediately turning the channel. The next channel was a commercial for fresh breath with two people kissing. Once again, he turned even redder as he flipped the channel one last time. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw it was just a rerun of Terrance and Phillip. Then, it went to commercial break. It was for condoms. Kyle just sighed dramatically and turned the TV off. 'I'll just do my homework', he thought as he stood up from the couch.

"Yo, bro I got a hot date tonight so don't wait up", Ike called as he was leaving out the door.

"Is she in your age group this time?", Kyle called back from up stairs.

"Hmm if 20 years older counts...then yeah..", Ike responded. Kyle only shook his head he wasn't surprised. His brother only in elementary still a playa. After Ike left for his hot date with a cougar, Kyle decided to take a break. He looked up at the ceiling sighing deeply. 'I'm sighing a lot lately', Kyle thought. He heard the front door swing open. 'Back so early? Usually he goes all night...I wonder what happened', Kyle sat up a little staring at his closed bedroom door.

He heard shuffling. Then foot steps up the stairs. 'Hmm the stepping pattern don't sound like Ike...sounds like...SHIT!', Kyle's thoughts were made into reality as Stan Marsh the boy who has been sighing over all day showed up in his door way. It was silent for a while.

"How did you get in!?", Kyle jumped up.

"Dude, I know where you guys keep the spare key..", Stan gave Kyle a 'you underestimate me' face.

"Ok listen to me...", Stan tried but, Kyle wasn't having it. The red head stood up pointing out the door.

"...t...", Kyle muttered.

"What did you say?", Stan lowered his head leaning in.

"OUT! get out! Please just leave!", Kyle screamed. He just couldn't take seeing the guy that's giving all this grief. However, Stan was stubborn also. He only slammed the door making the Jew jump. Then he grabbed him by his shoulders pressing him against the wall. Holding him so he couldn't move.

"W-what are you doing?!", Kyle blushed at the closeness of there faces. With out a word the tan football player closed the gap they had. Pressing their lips together. The warmness and the flutters in Kyle's stomach was too much. He felt so confused the warm feeling turned into hot lava burning him. the butterflies turned to wasp stinging him. His heart thumped and pounded it hurt like hell. Slow, salty, bitter tears rolled down Kyle's face.

"Why-why are you doing this?", Kyle pleaded as he broke away. Stan was shocked. He didn't know what to say. He made his super best friend cry. He felt like crap.

"Shit. Look Kyle I'm sorry...I never thought about how you felt it's just that I love you so much and you didn't talk to me for a week I just really miss you...", Stan rambled on and on.

"Wait. What do you just say?", Kyle's eyes almost fell out of his head.

"I miss you?", Stan questioned.

"N-no before that..", Kyle's cheeks tinted pink.

"Oh...Kyle, I love you more than anything in the world", Stan smiled as Kyle tilted his head down attempting, and failing, to hide his face.

"How could you love me? What about your girlfriend?", the short Jew questioned as he hid in face in Stan's chest.

"Well, we broke up...for good.", Stan answered as if it was nothing.

"Huh?", Kyle said confused.

"Well, grew tired of it. While I love Wendy it wasn't that type of love. She agreed she actually likes someone else and she knew. She knew I liked you so she let me go. That's when I came to your house and I did something I regretted but, was glad I did. I didn't mean to do it that way I'm sorry Kyle. It's just once I started I couldn't stop", Stan explained. He remembered that after they broke up he was sad but not as sad as he should've been he wasn't as in love as he thought he was.

"Um Kyle can I see your face?", Stan asked slowly backing away trying to see Kyle's face. He wanted to know what his super best friend thought of this.

"No.", Kyle said blankly.

"W-why not?", Stan was scared that Kyle rejected him.

"Because I'm making a strange face...I'm just so happy...I love you too", to this Stan smiled his heart warmed as he chuckled. 'Kyle is soo cute! He worries about the silliest things', Stan thought as he looked at Kyle's smile. He laughed.

"See!", Kyle exclaimed. Stan leaned in kissing him still pressed against the wall. At first Kyle didn't do anything but, then he returned the kiss. Stan grabbed his perfect Jew ass making said Jew squeal and gasp in surprise. Giving the opportunity for Stan to deepen the kiss. Kyle moaned and Stan swallowed every moan that escaped Kyle's throat. The room got hot as both boys explored each other's mouths and tongue wrestled. Stan wanting to be dominate became more aggressive.

"Hah~ AHn ah! Wai-", Kyle panted he needed air. Stan rained kisses up and down his throat and hovered up above a sensitive spot. He licked it and bit hard into it. Leaving a big mark.

"Ack! Hey asshole!", Kyle began but, went back to moaning as Stan sucked it as if it was an apology.

"This is so people know you're mine", Stan was serious as he stared Kyle in the eyes. Kyle blushed hard turning his head down again.

"Kyle...", Stan panted. Kyle knew what he was going to ask. He could feel the clothe erection rubbing against his thigh. His heart pounded loudly as he gulped down his nerves and true to prepare himself. He nodded. He wanted Stan. Really bad. Stan then kissed his forehead and lead him to the bed.

Once, Kyle was laid down Stan removed Kyle's shirt. Kissing his chest and hovering over his little pink nipples. He then licked the nipple earning a reaction from the shaking body under him. He moved to the other one and sucked on it. He rolled the other with his thumb and index finger.

"Ah! Oh Stan!", Kyle moaned he was feeling it more than before. 'Ugh so embarrassing! But, I can't help it! He said he loves me', Kyle moaned again as Stan trailed his tongue down to his pants. Stan then removed his pants. Sending them somewhere in the corner of his room where it was forgotten. Kyle shivered a bit as the cold air hit him making his nipples harder.

"Hey!", Stan looked at Kyle confused. He looked mad. "Don't just strip me!", Kyle said head butting him in the stomach so he was on his back and it was Kyle's turn to strip him. He threw his clothes after his own. Both boys laid there in their underwear. Kissing and touching. Finally, Stan had enough he flipped the shorter boy over so he was on top.

Kyle mewled and began to protest but, before he could his black boxer-briefs were torn off of him. Stan almost had a nose bleed. He stared hungrily at the writhing boy under him in all his naked glory. His cute little red dick. Weeping and dripping with precum. Stan smirked as he thought 'heh. I won', then took his boxers off. Revealing his hard cock. Kyle's face dropped and his face turned white.

"There's no fucking way.", Kyle said as he crossed his legs.

"Come on Ky~ it will only hurt for a minute. Don't you trust me? It will be ok.", Stan pressed kisses to the stubborn Jew. He massaged his neck easing Kyle's nerve.

"Ok fine.", Kyle gave in.

"Ok here ya go", Stan pressed three fingers to Kyle's face.

"What?", Kyle said innocently.

"Suck on them.", Stan demanded as he pressed them closer to Kyle's mouth. He rubbed his bottom lip making Kyle blush harder. He couldn't believe how red he had gotten. He was almost the same color as his hair. He thought about it, how it will hurt if he didn't because, they didn't have lube. Kyle hesitated then wrapped his tongue around the digits. Coating them thickly licking the tips and twirling it around them. Then taking the whole thing into his mouth sucking more and hollowing out his cheeks.

"Damn", Stan growled as he pulled his fingers out. "You're so fucking talented...next time we should put that mouth to other uses next time", Kyle stared blushing and eyes half closed. Throughout the room was the smell of sex and sweat as Stan pressed a finger to the tight ring of muscles. Once, in Kyle only winced a bit but, since he seems ok so Stan wiggled it around. He then pressed another finger making Kyle wince once again but, again nothing to much. Kyle moaned as Stan scissored getting him use to the feeling.

However, that third finger made Kyle tense up. Stan calmed Kyle down. He kisses his forehead and rubbed his hip. Stan felt around stretching Kyle out. He grabbed onto Kyle's weeping dick and started to jack him off. Then his fingers jabbed hard into his sweet spot.

"ANNNNGH AH! YES STAN RIGHT THERE!", Kyle came quickly onto Stan's face.

"Ah! So-sorry Stan", Kyle sat up blushing. 'I can't believe I did that so embarrassing!', then to apologize Kyle licked his face. 'Ugh dammit Kyle!', Stan tackled the red head down.

"I love you so much!", Stan rained more love and kissed on Kyle making the latter giggle. And that was it. Stan then pushed into his now lover. Groaning at the warm tightness that surrounded him.

"Ahh! AGHH! STAN!", Kyle cried out in pure pain. He thought he was going to split in two! Kyle dug his nails into Stan making Stan groan. Stan, feeling bad, kissed him some more kissing away the tears and letting Kyle get used to him. After several minutes of making out Kyle got hard again. Nodding to let Stan know he was ready. Slowly Stan moved in and out of his lover and watched as the moaning boy under him face distorted from painful to comfortable. After a while, Stan was moving at a slow agonizing pace. Ever so slightly brushing over his sweet spot.

"Move idiot! Fuck me harder!", Kyle screamed. Stan grinned in reply and began to move at a furious pace. The bed squeaked and Kyle's hands threw up into the air and grabbed onto Stan's shoulders.

"Ah! Oh yes fuck! Stan shit! GAH!", the red head shouted out profanities and screamed. Stan smirked some more and kept at this pace but, kept moving around as if he was searching something and once Kyle got louder and tighter he found it. The room filled with sounds of sex. The groans, the screams, and the sound of raw flesh smacking against each other. Stan then grabbed Kyle's dick and rubbed it. This was all too much for the curly headed Jew. The friction was too much. He moaned more sounds of pleasure.

"Ah! Stan! I'm getting close ah! Ah! AH! IM GONNA-", before Kyle could finish the sentence Stan's final hard jab into his sweet spot made Kyle cum hard against both of their chest.

After a few ragged and out of time thrust and then groaned Kyle's name as he spilt over into his lover. Filling him up. After a few seconds of relishing in each other panting and kissing Stan's arms finally gave out and he caved in on top of Kyle.

"Ah! You're crushing me idiot!", Kyle attempted to push him off of him but, being the stubborn guy he was he continued to hold Kyle in his arms. Whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Things like 'I love you' or 'you really are amazing'.

"Stan I love you", Kyle snuggled against his chest. He was exhausted and needed a nap. His backside hurt like a bitch and Stan was going to pay for it. Kyle smiled as he heard Stan mutter something before they fell asleep.

"Kyle, be my super best boyfriend".

END.

Author's Note: Ok cheesy right? Well, anyway I'm done. And I'm pretty satisfied. It's not the best or the longest but, it's what I thought that happened between them. And, I liked it! If you enjoyed it good! If you hated well, good! Everyone should review! Well, thanks again for reading this silly fanfic! Bye! :)

P.S.

Thank you all who have read it and reviewed! I read them and you can not believe how happy I became! Thank you so much. I hope I didn't disappoint you with this ending but I will try better on my other stories. Wish me good luck!


End file.
